1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to feed mechanisms for removing an article from a stacked pile and in particular to a feed mechanism employing vacuum means for moving the articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art vacuum feed mechanisms have generally involved complicated linkages and gears or pneumatic arrangements to control removal and movement of articles from a stacked position. The present invention provides a simplified, reliable arrangement by having the pneumatic cylinder movable with respect to its fixed piston rod in such a manner as to create a vacuum as the cylinder moves longitudinally in response to rotation of a slide wheel. Thus the rotational movement of a motor-driven slide member is translated into reciprocal movement of the pneumatic cylinder to thereby create a vacuum for grasping the article to be moved.